1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable break-down containers.
2. Prior Art
The forces generated by the driving of a vehicle over rough streets and around corners often cause bagged or packaged items being transported in the relatively open spaces of the vehicle, for example a seat in the occupant's interior or the trunk of a car or the back of a van to shift from their original placement, spilling or damaging their contents and/or the vehicle. Heretofore, store clerks sometimes provide box structures which are capable of surrounding and supporting a number of such items. Such boxes are necessarily space consuming, heavy and cumbersome. Further, when not in use or if use is completed, the box must be disposed of or stored.